


Golden Eyes

by Kalincka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Ficlet, Gen, Magic Reveal, Post-Season/Series 03, The Knights Are All A Little Bit In Love with Merlin, especially gwaine, i miss them, merlin 10th anniversary
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Il suffit d'un instant pour que Gauvain et Lancelot partagent le même secret, et ce n'est même pas le leur.





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin a dix ans et il fallait que j'écrive un petit truc dessus... Et on sait tous que Gauvain savait.  
> (Fait en quinze minutes, juste histoire de décharger mon amour titanesque pour cette série.)

Gauvain observe toujours Merlin, à chaque fois qu’ils partent en expédition. Il est toujours placé à côté de Perceval, et le serviteur du Prince Arthur chevauche à l’avant, aux côtés de son maître. Derrière le prince, c’est Léon et Lancelot, et derrière, Elyan ferme la marche. (Parce que la dernière fois qu’il a essayé de jouer les éclaireurs, ils se sont fait surprendre. Désormais, Gauvain est obligé d’être aux côtés de Percy, et ça ne le dérange pas vraiment.)

Merlin a les yeux qui pétillent sans cesse lorsqu’ils sont ensemble. Il voit cette étincelle à chaque fois qu’Arthur lui lance une pique qu’il croit être fatale, et que le laquais lui en renvoie une cent fois pire en termes d’insolence. Gauvain sourit de manière idiote à chaque fois que le prince et le serviteur se chamaillent. Il tuerait quelqu’un pour ce regard.

Lancelot, pas loin, sourit aussi.

Merlin a toujours les yeux qui pétillent quand il s’agit d’Arthur ; Gauvain a remarqué que des fois, l’étincelle est plus ou moins dorée. Souvent, Percy est obligé de lui donner quelques coups de coude pour qu’il se recentre sur autre chose que Merlin, et il l’entend murmurer qu’il n’est pas très discret.

Gauvain n’a jamais été discret.

Mais la fois où les yeux de Merlin deviennent entièrement dorés, personne ne le remarque. Gauvain reste là, après l’altercation avec des bandits de passage, et il contemple Merlin comme le ferait un fidèle devant la statue de son culte. (Percy lui donne un coup de coude. Ça ne suffit pas.)

Arthur ne l’a même pas vu.

Et à travers leur campement, Gauvain s’exclame doucement, « Il a de beaux yeux ». Personne ne l’entend.

Mais quelqu’un lui répond.

Lancelot lui passe à côté, et il a le même regard sur Merlin ; Merlin qui continue de s’enquérir de l’état d’Arthur, alors que le prince n’a rien eu, évidemment. Le prince n’a pas une égratignure, et c’est grâce à l’étincelle dorée. Lancelot lui passe à côté, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, et toute la vénération du monde se love dans un murmure :

« Oui, c’est vrai. »


End file.
